


Stay With Me Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken, Crying, Deployment, M/M, Pain, Short, Soldier!Harry, i did a louis one so i felt the need to do a harry one, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentions of drug use, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had already been deployed once, came back in a wheelchair with the terrible need for eye surgery - which he got, it drained his and Louis bank account but that was okay because Harry was fixed good as new - and an honorary discharge. But he made the promise to the Leutenant and Commander that if there was ever an emergency and they really needed his help to just call him and he would go back and fight. He doesn't know why he did it; doesn't remember. But he did and now he's standing on the tarmac at the base, clutching tightly to Louis' arm and wishing Louis would have made him stay home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me Forever

Harry had already been deployed once, came back in a wheelchair with the terrible need for eye surgery - which he got, it drained his and Louis bank account but that was okay because Harry was fixed good as new - and an honorary discharge. But he made the promise to the Leutenant and Commander that if there was ever an emergency and they really needed his help to just call him and he would go back and fight. He doesn't know why he did it; doesn't remember. But he did and now he's standing on the tarmac at the base, clutching tightly to Louis' arm and wishing Louis would have made him stay home.

Don't get me wrong, Louis begged and pleaded for Harry to tell the Leutenant that it was too much for him to go back, with their surrogate five months pregnant and having problems, but Harry had told him that he made a promise and Louis couldn't argue anymore.

So here they are, staring at the plane in front them and waiting for the alarms to ring around them signaling that Harry had to leave and Louis had to go back to make sure Lacey and the baby were finally okay again. When the bells ring they don't talk, they just press their lips together quickly and head their seperate ways, knowing that they'll see each other  in two months time; hoping they will.

~*~

_Gunman Harry Styles shot down at camp alongside Leutenant Nicholas Grimshaw on 22-08-16_

Just three days before he was due home.

~*~

Louis cried a lot in the weeks to come, from losing Harry, from losing the baby, and just from the overwhelming sense of everthing being twisted around him. And all of that just continues when a week after Harry's funeral he recieves a long unsent letter.

_Dear Lou,_

_Hi baby, I've missed you so so much. I got up extra early to make sure I had time to write this, cause I just want you to know that I spoke to Leutentant Grimshaw and this is the last time I'll be out here, after this I'll be all yours; all family. Sorry I left you, though, LouBear, I shouldn't have._

_Three days and I'm all yours. Just three days and you won't have to worry anymore._

_Sorry the letter is short, but I just wanted to send you something quick._

_Love you,_

_Harry xxx._

_  
_Louis' heart falls back to the millions of pieces it was just last week, and he's not so sure he can handle the pain anymore. He still has the stash of emergency perscription painkillers for when Harry first came home, and thinks about taking them. It's not the first time in these last few weeks that he has thought about them, but this time he thinks he might actually listen to his brain.

 


End file.
